Pleasure
by Katus
Summary: Warning: Spoilers and lemon Daylen encountered the demon of desire while he was within the Fade. The demon of desire offered a deal with him. She would like to stay in the living world in exchange of fulfilling his desires.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Dragon Ages Origins. Rights belong to Bioware.

**Beware:** Lemon and spoilers ahead(oh no!)!!

**Pleasure**

_'Another illusion gone,'_ Daylen thought as he saw the figments of the demon's body disappeared within the Fade. _'The real one must be around here. I have to be getting closer.'_

He continued to explore the Fade, hunting the demon as an animal searching for his prey. The Fade was an easy place to get lost into if you do not keep your mind focus. The scariest thing about the Fade is that you could lose your mind. You become mad and trap into a delusion that demons make out for you. It could be your fantasy or desire that could be brought into your mind, it could be something extremely dreadful, or you could just go crazy. Only someone with a strong will power could see pass the false images and Daylen will power is strong enough to overcome whatever that Fade brought. At least that's he believed.

He explored more into the Fade, ignoring the dream like and fuzzy objects around him. He had to stay focus and search for his quarry. She shouldn't be too far, he could sense it. This part of the Fade was her domain. She shouldn't be able to avoid him for long. She would want to confront him. He stepped into a portal that would transfer him into another location of the Fade, and closer to the demon he seeks.

And there she was in the open. She was standing there, as if she was waiting for him. _'Good, no more searching.' _He smirked a little as he walked towards her.

"Ah…" She said, keeping her eyes fixated on him as he continued to approach her. "You came to the Fade. You have gone through a lot of trouble to meet with me, mortal."

He just stared back. He probably would've guessed that demons have little use for attire, but he was always amazed whenever he encountered a female demon that they have close to nothing on and she was the same. Her bosom was almost completely bare, with only small apparels to cover the areola area. When you go lower, it is similar. Everything is naked except for her genital area. Her motions and tone suggest that it was all normal to her, like an untamed beast. She continued on, "You've made it this far, and it's obvious that you will not leave. I would like us to talk since this is the opportunity to confer the matter at hand. No more deception. What you see, moral, is the real me."

"Indeed," he replied back. "I grew weary of illusions."

"No illusions here, mortal." She repeated. "Nevertheless, you are in my territory. In this world, I am in my most powerful shape. Yet I still not wish to engage in combat. As I spoken, I would want for us to talk civil."

_'More powerful, huh?' _Daylen thought, keeping his gaze at her. If he would turn away, he felt that it would be a chance for her to strike. He may be a little arrogant, but he felt that she is no match for him regardless of being in her territory. That's why she is not hasty upon fighting him and being done with it all. However, he could be wrong and she could be more powerful than he could imagine. Ivring warned him that she would try to commutate with him and that he should not listen, but he hardly listens to him anyway. He is curious of what she would want to talk about.

"You would like to compromise then?" He asked.

"Certainly," she replied. "I would rather not fight and have bloodshed of someone like you. It is better this way, would you agree?"

"So, what are you?" He asked, brushing her question aside.

"An interesting inquiry, but so broad. What do you think I am?"

"A half naked demon." He responded back.

Despite her being a demon, he caught her expression of her being amused by his comment. She smiled slightly. "Witty. You amuse me, human. I am a demon of desire, to be specific. Whatever you want, I shall render. However, you would wish me to abandon the boy? Is that not correct?"

"I want them both to be release. The father and the boy."

"That is not possible," she said. "I am only in contact with the boy. I am satisfying the boy's aspiration to help his father. Without this connection, I could not keep in contact with the boy. Instead, I could give you the boy if I could persuade you with an accord."

'Where is she going with this?' He thought. "And that is?"

"Let me keep my connection with the boy. Do not fear, I will leave him for a time. Enough time that everyone would all, but forget about me. During this time, the boy will already grow to maturity. That is when I will make my move. In exchange for this, I will fulfill your…desires." As she talked, she touched her body in such of an appealing manner that will get any man staring. Her left hand moved from her breast and crawled down to her thigh like a snake moving in a meadow. Almost simultaneously, her right hand moved around her right leg, never going over her hips, teasing to rip off the only thing that covers her from becoming more nude. Her body shape and the risqué movement were very appealing, and made him feel a little arouse. Her motions were a wicked yet had a lustful nature. It was so attractive.

In a blink of an eye she cast a spell that paralyzed him. _'Damn,'_ he thought. _'I should've been more alert.'_ He saw her smiling slightly and continued to walk until their bodies touched and her arms embraced his neck. _'Too close!' _He braced himself for any attack that she may bring out. He begin thinking spells and his attack strategy once he was set free, and he felt that it wouldn't be long. His will power was too strong for the spell to be held for long.

"I could give you what you desire," she said, just inches away from his lips. "Anything…" she continued, "to power, to knowledge, or…" she went towards his ear and said in a whisper with a very erotic feminine tone, "pleasure." She licked the back of his ear and bombarded him with kisses from his ear to his neck. At that moment, she licked and kissed his neck, and gently nibbled it like she was playing with her new food. Daylen would shiver and moan if it were not for him being paralyzed and him not wanting to show that she is doing it right. She worked her up to his chin and then she licked his bottom lips. "…If you wish, I could change my form to anything that you fancy. The one thing about pleasure is that thing that demons and you humans could share. We both feel the need for it, and…" she licked his lips again and used her right leg to message his. It slowly went up to stimulate his genitals. Upon reaching it and after a couple of seconds of rubbing it, she moaned slightly. She moved her head close to his ear and moaned in small audible pitch. "And…" she repeated in a moan. "It is something that is…" she moaned a little more loudly, "hardly resistible."

She must have sense the spell wearing off because as soon as she step back, he felt that he could move again. There were no more words to be said. He went at her as if she cast a love spell on him. He felt that little instance she pulled there was enough teasing. He wanted her at that moment. He grabbed her breasts and ripped off the thin attire that she wore and revealed her areola area. He used his right hand to grab her neck and bring her closer for him to kiss. She exhaled a moan, and he continued to kiss her while messaging her breasts.

"Wait…" She said as she stepped back. He looked at her with a confuse look, but he was shocked when he saw her face changed. It looked more feminine than her pervious look. She had black hair that reach to down to her hips and her eyes were crystal amber. Her body adjusted more to a human size, and she looked more appealing to him than him more than ever. "Human, I'm going to bestow you satisfaction that you will not soon forgot." She walked up to him, embraced him.

He explored her body, starting with her hair as if he was examining it to see if it was real. After he was finish with his curiosity, he begun to finish what he stared and kissed her neck. She was already ahead of him while he was fixating on her hair. She was taking off his pants, unbuckling anything that resisted her for getting what she wanted. She released his pants and any attire that he had to cover up his groin area. She started to stimulate with her hand, while moaning as he continued to kiss her neck and going to her cheek.

_'I can play that game too,'_ Daylen thought as he worked to take off the only portion of clothes that kept her from being completely nude. Once he got it off, the demon pushed him towards the ground. He lay there, fully erected while the demon was motioning herself to lie on top of him.

"You are going to have a long sense of pleasure." She laid on top of him, moaning as he entered her body. It felt unusual, being inside of her. The moist covering him was flowing, inundating the rest of his body. Once he was completely inside, she stopped for a minute, adjusting to his size, but he was getting impatient. He grabbed her waist and took the initial action like a spoil kid snatching what he wanted. He started off slow, getting used to the feeling, pacing his motions to be in sync with her. Once they were synchronized, he started to increase his pacing.

They stayed in that position for a while, and stayed at an adjusted pace that satisfied both of them. The more they continued, the more it felt good. Too good. Along with her, he began to moan. At first, it was nothing more than soft grunts, but it got louder as they continued on. He didn't think he could last much longer however. He could sense it. He had to slow down the pace. He did not want it to end so soon, but he felt that she was not going to stop and agree with him slowing down. He had to take charge. He tackle her down after one more thrust, still keeping them connected. She looked a little shock at his sudden change of position.

In that position, he was in control. He decided that he would slow down the pace, keeping his control. But the demon did something that he did not expect. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him close enough for them to kiss. Rather than kissing him, she licked his lips again. With her free hand, she moved down her body and opened herself wider as if she was giving him more than what he intended. "Don't be sluggish." She said in a moan. "Continue on. Take me. It is yours. This is what I will fulfill with your desire. Keep on until you stop. We can still continue if you wish."

"Keep doing it until I stop?" Daylen repeated back to her.

She grabbed his hair more tightly and touched her head with his, and then she nodded. He continued on without stopping.

They done it a few more times, fulfilling what she promised. After a while, he would not be able to go on. He would have to stop and return back to his own world. And when that time, he had to admit that he was a little disappointed. He felt a little empty. But before he took his leave from the Fade, she told him one thing that boasted his ego a little. "Human, your endurance is amazing. I am shock that you would last that long with me. When I do get the child, you may search me out. I will change my form again and I will fulfill your desires again."

He saw his companions standing over him, watching him. Alistair offered to help him up, but he refused and telling him not to worry about it. His eyes then turned towards Ivring, who was there with an anxious face. "I trust that you completed the task?"

"Of course." Daylen responded.

"Then my son is well again?" Isolde asked, with high hopes.

Daylen nodded. Without any hesitation, she went to go to see Connor to confirm this. Everything is a little bit back to the normal again. Now all that they needed to do is to cure Arl Eamon.

"I am curious." Morrigan said out loud. "What took you so long to accomplish the goal?"

Daylen looked back at her. "It was a demon. A pretty strong one. If I didn't have my will power, I would've cracked. It was a tough battle!"

_A/N: I thought about making this as soon as I encountered the demon of desire. I was taken back of how she touch her body whenever she talked. And that she just gave herself to you if you asked. At this moment of time when this piece get publish, I haven't got too far after the encounter because I wanted to make this fic before I become unmotivated to make it. _


End file.
